


The Path of Darkness

by BlackFury



Series: Darkness of the Soul The Battle for Peter Caine [1]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter becomes a pawn in a power struggle, the power of darkness against the powers of light.  This battle could cost Peter both his soul and, finally, his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She sat at the old desk, looking at the crumbling documents spread out before her. It had taken her centuries to assemble this collection but, she had the time. Her coal black hair fell to her waist and it was as smooth and as blue black as a raven's wing. She smiled and her deep red lips curved as she did so. 

She was as beautiful now as she had been the day she had died, over five hundred years ago. Her name was Amordalla and, she was a vampire. She had been embraced and turned by her beloved husband, Davion, Prince of a small Kingdom in Southern Europe, the area now known as the Caucasus. Davion had ruled with an iron hand but, he protected his people. He preyed on travelers and visiting nobility, never on his own subjects.

Amordalla had met him when her father, King of an allied land, had brought her along for a state visit. She had fallen in love with Davion then and he with her however, he persuaded her to wait until she was at least seventeen before they could marry. Her father insisted on waiting until she was eighteen and Davion agreed.

Five years later, she became Davion's bride and Princess. The wedding night was when he turned her, his fangs penetrating her carotid even as he took her virginity. When that happened, she opened up everything she was to him and he bound her to him beyond any untying. She was truly his and his alone.

He found later that she had an instinctive talent for the mystic arts so, he brought in teachers and books for her so she could learn. She learned quickly and was soon a very competent sorceress in her own right. She also learned from her husband about being a vampire. Like many others, she knew the "classic" vampire but, as Davion taught her, there were as many differences between vampires as there were among humans.

She learned that not all vampires were abasely evil, looking only for humans to prey upon. Davion explained that those were known as 'Hunters' since that was all they existed for, to hunt prey. They always killed, they never embraced or turned their victims. There were others who, because of where they were embraced and who had embraced them, were repelled by the symbols of the Christian religion. Crosses and holy water caused them great pain and they had to flee from those.

Davion smiled as he told his wife that what they were were the kind that were not repelled by those symbols because the one who embraced Davion had followed the old Gods so, Christian churches and symbols were not repellent to them. In fact, Davion had allowed a Christian church to be built in his city because he respected the devotion of the priest who had come to him.

"I respect those who are committed to their faith and follow the teachings of their Diety however, there are those who enter the religious life for the power and riches they can gain. Those I have no respect for and will prey upon if I choose to do so. That is another thing I must teach you, my beloved wife. How to bring chosen ones under your control, so that they will obey any instruction that you give them. They are called "ghouls". They are servants and feeding vessels."

Over the next few weeks, Amordalla learned what her husband had told her as she watched him bring two high ranking noblewomen under his dominance. He seduced them and would drink from them while making love to them, making them that much more open to his will and desires. One week later, she met the first man she had wanted since meeting Davion. She told her husband and he arranged for her to spend the night with him. By morning, he was her devoted servant and lover. His name was Tomas and he was a nobleman from a nearby principality. 

Amordalla also learned how to make her appearance more human and how to survive in sunlight. She enjoyed her life with her beloved Davion. They stayed in his kingdom for several decades but then, he told her that it was time for them to seek a new hunting ground and move on before other people grew suspicious of them. Amordalla saw the wisdom of this and agreed with her beloved. 

After six decades of travelling, they finally settled in an area of the Territory of California, near a place that would soon be called San Francisco. What Amordalla did not yet know was that here is where her quest for revenge would begin and the man that caused it would be her lifelong prey.

Begin Part One


	2. Chapter 2

After several decades of quiet living, Amordalla and Davion had watched as more people began moving to California and establishing towns and cities. So far, things had stayed quiet for the couple as they were discreet in using their abilities. There had been a few that had showed up desiring only to kill the couple but, they had either ended up dead or enslaved to them.

Amordalla found she liked punishing those who tried to harm them and Davion encouraged this aspect of her behavior. Since most of the "Vampire Hunters" as they called themselves, were from the Catholic church, she was slowly developing a hatred for that religion but Davion reminded her that there were those in that religion who were true and devoted to their God.

These, however, were interested only in the reward the Church Hierachy had offered for destroying evil where they found it. Amordalla revelled in their fear and their screams as they were punished and tortured. Amordalla had trained a special group of female slaves to assist her in her "punishments" and they were having their own fun with the captured Vampire Hunters.

No one ever seemed to connect the disappearances with Amordalla and Davion, considering that most of the bodies were later found out in the desert, dried up as though they had died of exposure. This had prevented the majority of the population from connecting the eccentric couple with the deaths. People had been known to wander out into the deserts of the area.

Late in the 1800's, things had been quiet for the couple as they enjoyed each other and the life they were leading but suddenly, one day, all of that changed. Amordalla was in her laboratory working on new spells when she heard a horrendous scream outside. It was Davion.

She ran outside just in time to see an young man, wearing brown and tan clothing and a battered fedora on his head walk away almost drunkenly, staggering as he went, leaving drops of blood behind. When Amordalla looked around, she saw a pile of something and rushed over. With a gasp, she saw that it was what was left of her beloved Davion. She dropped to her knees beside the pile of ashes and began to cry. 

Then, she summoned one of her most loyal servants. "Do you see the man walking away?" She asked. When the man said that he did, she continued, "Follow him, I want to know who he is and what he is and that is all, understood?" The servant nodded, got his own pack and followed the young man. 

As she knelt there, she remembered a spell Davion had helped her create for just such a possibility as this. She then smiled wickedly as she turned the spell over in her mind. She also realized that this hunter was young and inexperenced or, he would have finished what he had begun. Fortunately for her, he did not. She carefully gathered all that she could of her beloved's ashes onto a scarf and then, collected as much of the blood of the stranger as she could find to mix with Davion.

She retreated to her laboratory with instructions to not be disturbed. She also told the guard that when the servant she had sent out returned, he was to be sent in to her immediately. The guard nodded and assured her that all would be done as she decreed. She carefully laid out the scarf and its contents and began to weave her spell. Two days later, the servant she had sent out returned. He was allowed in and she looked at him as he knelt.

He handed her a rolled up sheet of brown paper and she unrolled it and read. Her eyebrows rose slightly and then, she nodded, dismissing the man. He rose and backed out the door. Now that she had the name of the man who destroyed her beloved, she could pinpoint the spell. She took the paper, folded it in a very intricate manner and placed it in the ashes of her beloved that was mixed with the young man's blood.

As she recited the spell, the whole thing suddenly went up in flames, ashes, paper and all. She watched as the flames consumed everything as she continued her recitation. Finally, when the flames died, there was nothing left. She left the room, realizing she had been in there for almost a week. Fortunately, her faithful servants had captured three young, virile man who had been exploring a little too close to the home for their own good.

She fell upon them hungerily, draining all three of them dry in her hunger. Her servants then disposed of the bodies in the usual manner. She returned to the bedroom she had shared with her beloved and looked in the mirror. That was something else she had learned. The things most people associated with vampires had not applied to her or Davion. They had reflections, they could eat food and drink wine if they chose to do so. 

She looked at herself and in that instant, she changed. She was no longer the quiet wife in the background. She was determined to have her revenge on the one who murdered her beloved. Not by killing him, no, her revenge would be more subtle, more satisfying. The spell she had completed would ensure that he had children because, one of those male descendants would be the vessel for the spirit, the essence, the very soul of her beloved.

One of the descendants of a wandering Shaolin monk named Kwai Chang Caine would house the rebirth of her beloved Davion. She would know when the chosen vessel was born and she would find him. Once she did, no one on earth would be able to stop what had been set into motion on this day. One of his descendants would house her beloved's soul and essence till he was awakened and then, she smiled evilly, his body and soul would become her beloved's. He would live again, absorbing the soul of the one he inhabited

Kwai Chang Caine himself had set these events into motion and he would not be able to prevent what would happen. He was the catalyst for the rebirth of her beloved. She would have him followed, protected so that he could have heirs, so that Davion, the Dark Lord, would, one day, return to her at last. 

End Part One


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day

It was two days before Halloween and Detective Peter Caine had not even thought about a costume for the precinct Halloween party. He was awash in another sea of paperwork. He was trying to get finished enough so that he could spend some quality time with his father. They had been brought back together five years earlier after a fifteen year seperation.

As Peter continued to work, his girlfriend, fellow detective Jordan MacGuire walked up to his desk. "You ok?" she asked. Peter just looked at her and frowned. She smiled gently, "I guess not. Listen, want me to take care of the costumes for the party Halloween night?" Peter looked back down at his desk and snarled, "Yeah, I guess. I want to get out of here, I promised Pop I'd come over tonight, spend some time with him but this damned paperwork."

Jordan shook her head as she moved away. Peter in these moods frightened her for some reason, one she didn't understand. She picked up her handbag and headed out, her shift over. She decided to try the new costume shop that had recently opened in the Square. She walked in and found mostly medieval costuming and some stuff that seemed to date back even farther.

The man behind the counter watched her closely and then nodded to himself. The woman his mistress had told him about was here. He approached the detective. "May I help you, Miss?" He asked in a quiet, calm voice. Jordan looked around and smiled, "Yeah, I'm looking for a pair of costumes for myself and my boyfriend. We have a party to attend in two days and he's too busy to come with me."

The man smiled, "Tell me what you can about him, perhaps I can help?" Jordan nodded and told him about Peter's personality and life. The man nodded, "Sometimes, if I know what he looks like, I can help even more." Jordan pulled a snapshot of Peter out of her hand bag. He was seated at his desk at the precinct. The man looked and took it behind the counter as Jordan continued to look around.

Unbeknowest to Jordan, the man scanned the photograph and e-mailed it to another address then went back to helping Jordan. At the other end of the e-mail, a woman looked at the photo coming out of the printer and smiled. Then, her eyes widened and she nodded. The spell had worked. Now, it was time for the rest of the spell to take effect, on Halloween night.

She sent back a message to the man at the costume shop. He looked at the screen, erased the message and turned to Jordan, "I believe I have just the costumes for the two of you, come with me." he led her over to the west wall of the shop and pulled out two costumes that Jordan could only describe as 'glorious'. She turned back to the man who held up a hand, "I assure you, Detective, they will fit, both of you."

Jordan nodded, "How much is the rental for three days?" He told her and the transaction was completed. she took the boxes back to her and Peter's apartment where she tried on hers, looked in the mirror and gasped. She almost didn't recognize herself. She then put the costume away until Peter would come home. She wanted him to see his.

At a large house on the outskirts of Carlsburg, Amordalla looked at the photo she had received and smiled. It was time, time to not only have her revenge but to reawaken the soul and essence of her beloved Davion in the descendent of his murderer. Her revenge was going to be so sweet.

End Part Two


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter arrived at his apartment that night, Jordan was waiting with a hot cup of coffee. Peter took it gratefully and sipped it as he sat down. "Did you get to spend time with your father?" Jordan asked quietly. Peter nodded with a tired smile. "Yeah, I did and we had a good talk but, I am so tired. Did you get the costumes?"

Jordan smiled, "Yes, they're in the boxes over there. I've already tried mine on. I can't wait to see you in yours but, Strenlich called, I have to go in tonight. One of the other girls had a family emergency and had to go home so, I'm working tonight." Peter nodded, "That's ok. I really need to sleep and that's hard to do with you here." He smiled.

Jordan smiled as she kissed the top of his head then, she gathered up what she needed and left. Peter drank some more of the coffee and then got to his feet. He was going to go to bed but, the box with his name on it drew him to it and he opened the box. He looked at the costume inside and something whispered for him to try it on.

He opened the box and looked and then, he did put it on. It fitted him as if it had been tailored for him and he looked in the mirror. A light came into his hazel eyes that had never been there before and Peter felt something stirring inside of him, something he had never felt before. A voice entered his head, not his father's voice, that he was used to hearing but another voice, one that was stronger than his fathers and it began whispering to him.

"You will meet a woman at your party in a couple of nights, my dear Peter. She will be the only woman for you, she is your destiny, Peter, you will do anything for her, anything she tells you to do. You need her, Peter, you need her more than you need anyone else in the world. She will be everything to you, Peter, everything."

Peter listened and then, a picture began to take shape in his mind, a picture of an absolutely stunning black haired woman and Peter immediately fell deeply in love. He had to be with her, his body began reacting to her even though he only saw her in his mind. "What is happening to me?" he thought but, no matter what he tried, those feelings wouldn't leave him in fact, those feelings began growing stronger.

The light in Peter's eyes was growing stronger and the voice continued whispering to Peter's mind. In fact, it whispered in his mind all that night, filling him with images of this mystery woman and how much Peter was going to love her. It drowned out his father's voice so that Peter couldn't even hear it talking to him. Peter was restless that night, tossing and turning as he dreamt of this new woman soon to be in his life.

The voice inside of Peter's mind was that of Davion, Amordalla's husband, the one killed by Peter's great grandfather. The spell Amordalla had used when her beloved was killed was nearing completion. Davion's essence was residing in Peter and, when he donned Davion's wedding costume, Davion awakened. He was slowly entwining himself into Peter's own mind and conscience. 

As Davion explored in the sleeping Peter's mind, he found Peter's fear of being alone and abandoned and smiled evilly. That would be the fear Davion and Amordalla would use to bind Peter to them. Peter would, in essence, become Davion, become his new vessel, his slave, allowing Davion to live again through him.

When Peter awoke, he was different, darker, more quiet than he had ever been before. He realized he had slept in the costume so, he removed it and hung it up until the party scheduled for the next night. An idea entered his mind and he called the precinct. Kermit was in charge of finding a place for the party and Peter told him he had an idea, did Kermit mind if he checked it out? 

Kermit, who had not yet found a place, told Peter to go ahead and then let him know. Peter hung up and went to his car and drove off. He soon pulled up in front of a new club that had opened a few months before. it was called "The Dark Moon". Peter got out of his car and went to the door. The doorman let him in and Peter began checking out the place, looking around at the dance floor, the bar setup and all.

As he looked around, the office door opened and a woman came out. When Peter looked at her, he was captivated. It was her! The woman of his dreams. She walked towards him and Peter found himself on his knees before her. Amordalla smiled as she looked down at him. She reached out and caressed his cheek and smiled as he leaned into the caress. "So, you have finally come, my love. I have been waiting for you. Have you missed me?"

Peter 's eyes were blazing with desire and his body had quivered when she touched him. "I've seen you in my dreams, lady. Yes, I have missed you." She smiled. "Rise, love, follow me." Peter got to his feet and followed her into her office like a puppy dog. Once inside, she turned to him. Peter's voice changed, it deepened, grew darker and was layered with power. "Our spell was successful, my beloved. I am here just as you hoped I would be. I am pleased with the vessel I inhabit."

Amordall smiled. "I am glad you are pleased, beloved. will he be trouble for you?" Davion smiled darkly, "No, dearest. He has a deep fear we can used to keep him as ours. He fears being abandoned and alone. I will have no problems controlling him, especially after you make him yours. Also, beloved, he has an unexplored power of his own that I will gladly teach him to use under my direction, of course."

Amordalla smiled, "As you wish, my Lord. I have everything ready for their precinct party tomorrow night. That is when I will make him ours. Beloved, shall I embrace him?" Davion was silent for a few moments and then shook his head, "Not yet, beloved. There are many avenues to explore with him before taking the final step in making him my full slave. Besides, residing in his mind, I can explore other things that I had not explored before but, being back with you my beloved," Here, he pulled Amordalla into his arms, "Is more than I could have ever hoped. How I have missed you, my Queen."

He kissed her, passionately and Amordalla returned the kiss, abandoning herself once more to the only man who could dominate her completely. As they made love, Peter was reveling in what he was feeling even though he didn't totally understand what was happening to him. He knew, though, that he wanted this to continue. Davion drew on Peter's own passionate nature and Peter also abandoned himself to what he was feeling.

It was hard for Peter to explain, even to himself but, he was not only being caressed by Amordalla but, it felt like he was also being caressed from within and the combination of the two was more than Peter could rationalize. Rooms in his mind opened, rooms that he usually kept closed and Davion exploited the openings, going inside, taking them over, bringing Peter even deeper into his control.

When Peter finally left the club, he went on to the precinct. Davion had retreated after making sure Peter could tell no one about him, not even his own father. Peter got to his desk and began his paperwork. Kermit came to his desk later and handed him a folder. "Well, kid, do you find us a place for the party?" Peter looked up and grinned, "Yeah, actually, I did and everything is all set up. It's that new place called "The Dark Moon." Kermit nodded, "Ok, good. What time should we start arriving?" Peter smiled, "It will open for us at eight. Since it's a private party, precinct members will need their official id's and vouch for whoever they bring with them."

Kermit nodded, "I'll spread the word, kid. Good work." Kermit left and Peter began thinking about Amordalla and the feel of her body against his. Jordan was the last thing on his mind but Davion whispered to him, "Don't worry about Jordan, soon, she will be out of your life for good. Tonight will be the last night you need concern yourself about her." Peter smiled and returned to his work, not knowing how completely his life and future would change after Halloween night.

End Part Three


	5. Chapter 5

After his shift at the precinct was done that night, Peter returned to the Dark Moon and Amordalla. He simply could not stay away from her, he needed her so desperately. This time, Davion stayed quiet, watching Peter to see how he would handle things on his own. Once Peter was in Amordalla's office, he pulled her to him, his voice breathless.

"How I have missed you, my love." Amordalla smiled, her eyes cathcing and holding Peter's hazel ones. "I know my beloved, I know. You need me." Peter's lips were against her ear as his hands caressed her slim, lithe body, "Yes, my Queen, I need you, more than I ever needed any woman." Then, his lips found hers and he forgot about everything and everybody else in her arms. 

Soon, they were in her bed, making wild passionate love unlike any Peter had ever experienced before. Once they were done, Peter lay back, exhausted yet, he was also feeling like he had never felt before. No woman had ever made him feel like this and he craved more and more of it. Amordalla smiled as she raised herself up on one elbow and looked at him.

Her forefinger started on his cheek and slowly traveled down his chest to his waist. He shivered as she began to lightly tease below his waist and he quivered. "Peter," Amordalla whispered in his mind, "Has a woman ever fully pleased you before?" Peter replied, "No, not like this." His voice wavered with the emotions he was experiencing. Amordalla smiled, "Stay with me tonight and I will show you things you never dreamed of."

Peter's eyes widened but then, he frowned, "Jordan will wonder where I am." Amordalla smiled, "No, she won't my sweet, check your cell." She handed Peter his and he found a voice message from Jordan informing him that she had to work again that night and she'd see him in the morning. Amordalla took the cell from Peter and laid it on the table next to the bed. "Now, my love, want to feel more?"

By the time the first rays of the sun appeared, Peter Caine was well and truly Amordalla's lover. He wanted no other woman, not even Jordan. All he wanted was his Queen. Amordalla smiled. "You need to return to your apartment, my love. After tonight, you won't have to worry about Jordan ever again, I will see to that." Peter looked up into her face and those eyes that he could almost drown in. "My love, my life," he mummured, "Must I leave?"

Amordalla smiled, "Yes, my sweet, there are things for you to do before tonight. Tonight, your life will change, forever. After tonight, your father will no longer be able to run your life. You will live it as you choose." As Peter headed home, Davion again began whispering in Peter's mind, entwining himself even deeper into Peter's mind and soul, taking over more and more of the essence that was Peter Caine.

Once at his apartment, he realized he had arrived before Jordan so, he went to bed so she wouldn't know he had been gone all night. Once Peter had laid down, Davion unleashed an onslaught of caresses and touches that began to drive Peter wild, opening up more rooms in his mind. As doors opened, Davion entered, took over what was there, entwined what was there with his own memories, slowly fusing the two minds together so that Peter really didn't know where one started and the other ended.

By the time Jordan did arrive, Peter was going through his usual morning routine, showering, shaving, etc. He got his costume out of the closet and told Jordan he'd change at the precinct and meet her at the club that night. Jordan nodded and went to bed as Peter left. At the precinct, The others were already wearing their costumes but, Peter had been worried until he heard Davion whisper for him to go ahead and put it on, things would be fine till that night.

Peter thought about it then, he whispered to his 'voice' that he'd better not, in case he and Kermit had to go out on a call that day. Davion saw the wisdom of this and agreed with Peter. Peter put the costume in his locker and began his work for the day. Sure enough, he and Kermit were called to a crime scene and took off. Once that had been dealt with, Peter returned to his desk and started on the requisite paperwork.

Davion was suprised to see that, when Peter was working like this, his mind opened even more and so, Davion took over more of Peter's essence, slowly, deftly bending Peter's will and desires to his own, merging them together, furthur entwining the two souls into one. Caine's voice in Peter's mind was now silenced where Peter could not hear him again.

Davion smiled as he retreated, for now. That night, Amordalla would complete the spell she began all those centuries ago and Peter Caine, as an individual, would cease to exist. Their revenge would be complete and the descendant of Kwai Chang Caine would be theirs, forever.

End Part Four


	6. Chapter 6

With five minutes left in his shift, Peter went to the locker room and changed into the costume Jordan had rented for him. He looked at himself in the full length mirror and smiled, a dark, secret smile unlike any his colleagues had ever seen before. Davion whispered to him, "Tonight, Peter, tonight it all changes. Be patient and after tonight, you will be our Queen's, forever."

Peter smiled again and headed to his car. Once at the club, he found Jordan and acted as if he still felt the same towards her however, he didn't want her anymore, if fact, he was beginning to detest her but, Davion whispered for him to go on as normal so as to not arouse suspicion. Jordan would soon be out of his life, forever.

At the party, Peter circulated, greeting old friends but also looking for her, Amordalla. She was watching from behind a curtain in one of the private booths she had had placed in the club and smiled as she saw Peter looking for her. She had him right where she wanted him.  
"Now, Caine," she whispered evilly, "You killed my beloved but now, he will live again, in your descendant and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Peter had made his way to the bar and was nursing a Crown Royal when Jordan found him and she was frowning. "What's wrong, Jordan?" Peter asked her. She looked at him, "Strenlich. Munoz hasn't come back from leave and there's no one else to work with Morgan so," she sighed, "Guess who gets called?" Peter smiled, "It's ok, I understand the job, Jordan, go on, I'll be ok."

Jordan nodded, kissed Peter's cheek and left the club. Once she was gone, Peter forgot all about her. Amordalla made her way to him and he jumped when she touched his shoulder. "I'm here, love." She whispered. "You been waiting long for me?" Peter shivered at her touch. "I've been waiting for an eternity it seems." He said in a low voice.

"Come with me," She said, her lips moving against his ear. Peter trembled and got up, following her into her office. Once inside, he was in her arms and was kissing her eagerly. Amordalla smiled as she led Peter to the couch. She sat down and pulled him back against her. "Relax, my love, close your eyes, go with what you feel."

She unfastened his top and slid her hands down his chest as he leaned back against her body. She began kissing the side of his throat and he leaned his head back onto her shoulder. When her fangs penetrated his carotid, he felt an adrenaline rush unlike any he had ever felt before and he sighed as she began to drink.

More places opened up in Peter's mind and Davion moved in slowly, learning more secrets, absorbing more memories, fusing even more of Peter into himself. Once both of them were done, Peter was going to be, literally, a different person. Once Amordalla was done, she licked the wounds closed and saw the fire in Peter's eyes, the fire that was for her and her alone. "My love," she purred in his ear, "You've been hearing that voice in your head, haven't you?"

Peter nodded, his voice soft, almost as if he were speaking in a dream, "Yes, I have, more so now that ever before." "But," Amordalla said, "You've heard him all of your life, haven't you?" Peter nodded, "Yes, he's always been there, always." She smiled, "See, Peter? He has never abandoned you, never left you alone now has he?" Peter was quiet for a moment or two then, he spoke, "No, no he hasn't, unlike other people I know." The voice turned bitter, hurt.

Amordalla smiled as she pulled Peter back against her. "I won't leave you either, my love. I will never leave you unless you tell me to." Peter abruptly turned to face her, bearing her back onto the sofa, his voice sounded desperate, "No, please! Don't ever go away, I'd die if I lost you now, please?" He began kissing her, his lips sliding down her throat to the tops of her breasts.

Amordalla smiled, "No, my love, I will never go away from you, never, I promise you." Peter clung to her like a frightened child and continued to plead for her to stay with him. She stroked his hair and mummured to him till he finally calmed down. She was pleased, he was on the road to be totally hers and Davion's. The only trouble she could foresee was Peter's father.

End Part Five


	7. Chapter 7

Caine was at his apothecary bench working when he cocked his head, as if hearing something beyond anyone else's hearing. He laid down the pestel and looked around. A soft light was coming from the meditation room where he knew, he had not lit any candles. He cautiously walked into the room and drew in a suprised breath.

Standing in the center of the room was his grand father, the first Kwai Chang Caine. He had a sad look on his face and his head was bowed. Caine walked in and bowed, "Honorable Grandfather." The first Caine raised his head and the grandson was suprised at the look in the older man's eyes. There was sadness and shame there.

The image spoke first, "Sit, grandson, there is something you must be told that I have kept secret for too long. Even now, we may be too late." Caine's eyebrows raised, "Too late for who, Grandfather?" Tears began to fall from the image's eyes, "For Peter. He is paying the price for something I did many decades ago."

Caine was shocked, "For something you did?" The image then told his grandson about his meeting with and subsequent destruction of the vampire called Davion in Old San Francisco. "What I did not know, young as I was, was that I neglected to finish him off by scattering his remains to the four winds. I walked away, leaving him where he fell. His wife and Queen collected his remains and unfortunately, some of my blood as well and took them back with her. She cast a spell over him. The spell seperated his essence, all that he was from his mortal remains."

Caine listened, wondering what all of this had to do with his son. His grandfather soon told him. "Her spell was specific because she had some of my blood. Davion was to be reincarnated in one of my descendants. His essence would inhabit the body of one of my great grandchildren and, when that descendant met Amordalla, Davion's wife and Vampire Queen, Davion would be reawakened and take over the body he inhabits. That one is Peter and he has already met Amordalla."

Caine frowned, "Where are they now?" His grandfather answered, "At the new club in this city called "The Dark Moon." Peter's friends are, I believe, holding their Halloween party there as we speak. She has already begun her seduction of your son. This night she is at her most powerful and you must know this. She is of the ancient vampire blood as is her husband. They are not affected by the usual deterrents, what most would call the 'classic' barriers. She already has Peter enamoured of her."

Caine looked up, "What can I do to save my son?" The image frowned, "I do not know. You must seek out one who does know about her kind. You only have five days, my child. It will take her that long to fully turn Peter and for Davion to take total control. If that happens, Peter will be lost to us forever and I will have failed completely."

Caine nodded, not letting the fear in his heart show as his grandfather looked at him again. "Do what you must do, child but remember this, if Davion and Amordalla succeed, there will be only one way to save Peter." Caine nodded, "I know. Peter will have to die in order for him to re enter the circle." His grandfather nodded, "Unfortunately, you are correct. If you can rescue Peter before the five days are up, there is a chance however, if not, then yes, Peter will have to be killed."

Then, the image faded away, leaving Caine sitting in the dark. Then, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of Lo Si, the Ancient. "You are disturbed, my dear friend. I felt it. It is Peter, is it not?" Caine nodded as the old one waved a hand and candles lit around the room. "Peter's soul is in grave danger. If I cannot rescue him in five days, I will have to slay my own son."

Lo Si's eyebrows went up. "But why, my friend?" Caine told him what he had learned from his grandfather. Lo Si listened and then, when Caine finished, the old one nodded. "Your grandfather is correct but, my friend, how can you get your son away from this demon?' Caine shrugged, "That I do not know but, I must try. Will you help me?" 

Lo Si nodded, Of course but, we will need more that what we now possess. Come, we must go to Shambhala. They will know what we must do." "But, my son?" Lo Sei smiled softly, "You forget how time passes in the Sacred Kingdom, my dear friend." Caine nodded, "Then, let us go. I will not lose my son, not again." Lo Si nodded. They got to their feet and Lo Si brought out the Book of Shambhala. He set it on a stand, opened it and in a flash of bright light, both they and the Book disappeared, leaving an empty kwoon.

Upon arriving in Shambhala, they were met by the Master of the Temple. He had been waiting for them. "We know why you have come, Brother Caine and you, Brother Lo Si. We have seen what is happening and your son must be saved from these demons. Come, we will go to the Temple room itself." He led the two men in that direction. Caine just hoped they would not be too late.

End Part Six


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was still at the party, back in the main club room dancing with Amordalla. He was listening more and more to the 'suggestions' Davion was placing in his increasingly open mind. Amordalla whispered in his ear, "What do you want me to do about Jordan?" Peter smiled, an almost wicked smile, "I really don't care, as long as she stays out of my life."

Amordalla smiled and told Peter she would take care of it then. She told him to dance with some of his female colleagues while she 'took care' of things for him. Peter nodded and found Jody, dressed as an Egyptian princess. Peter liked what he saw and Davion began making more 'suggestions'. Soon, Peter pulled Jody into one of the curtained booths and began kissing her passionately. Davion helped him and soon, Jody was making love to a Peter she had never known before.

Peter had her underneath him, his hands caressing her, making her feel things she had never felt before. She found herself giving everything she had to him. Peter managed to catch her eyes with his and, with Davion's aid, enslaved her to him. His lips were then against his ear, "You'll do anything for me, won't you, Jody?" Her voice was breathless in her reply, "Yes, yes, I'll do anything for you, anything." Peter laughed, a low, deep laugh in his throat and fastened his mouth on hers.

He wanted to do to her what Amordalla had done to him but Davion told him to wait, "You can't, not yet, my vessel but, right now, you don't need that to enslave her. She has already given herself to you. Continue to enjoy her and she will fall furthur under our spell." Peter agreed and kept her there for another hour. Once finished, Jody didn't want him to leave her but, she obeyed when he told her to go and to tell no one about their 'meeting'. She left and Peter sat back, savouring her body against his, her willingness to let him do what he pleased with her. He looked forward to more.

Davion smiled, pleased with what his student was learning to do. Soon, Peter would cease to exist as an individual and would be completely under his and Amordalla's control. Peter went back out into the main club room and began looking at the other women there, wondering if he dared go after Mary Margaret.

Davion asked him why he was hesitant about going after her? Peter smiled, "My father is in love with her and I've been encouraging the relationship. I'm hoping that he will get so involved with her that he would leave me alone." Davion saw the reasoning there and asked Peter why they had not yet married? Peter laughed, "I'm not sure, really. MM would jump at the chance but Pop, it's like he's afraid he would be betraying my Mom by marrying again."

Davion was quiet then, he whispered to Peter, "Take her to Amordalla, tell her what is going on and she will be able to help your friend break down his hesitation, make him see her and only her. That way, your father would not be able to interfere with you and your Queen."

Peter thought it over and nodded. He went to talk to MM who was upset that Caine had not come like he had promised to do. Peter sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Mary?" She looked at Peter, "Your father, again. He promised me he'd come but, nothing, no message, nothing." Peter put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Listen, I have a friend that might be able to help you, want to talk to her?"

Mary Margaret looked over at him and nodded, "I'll try anything now. I'm tired of waiting for him. He has to decide if he really wants me or not." Peter smiled, "That's the spirit, partner. Come on, I'll introduce you to her." He rose to his feet and held out his hand. Mary Margaret smiled and followed him to the rear office. 

End Part Seven


	9. Chapter 9

In the office, Amordalla had summoned three of her most devoted servants to her. She looked them over and told them about Jordan McGuire. "Peter no longer wants her in his life. She is going to need 'convincing' to make sure she gets the message. You, Robert, go to Peter's apartment and remove everything Jordan has there, here is the list Peter gave me. Once you have all of this, meet Tyler and Wendell at her place. I want it trashed within an inch of it's life. Remember, she's a cop so, I need to find someone for her to blame this on but, for now, leave a message for her. The message is to read, "Leave Peter Caine alone, this is your only warning." Understood?"

The three men bowed deeply to her, Tyler spoke for them all, "We hear and obey, Our Queen." They then went on their way to carry out her orders. Once they were gone, there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." she said. She looked up as Peter came in followed by the raven haired detective that he worked with. Peter walked over to Amordalla.

"I've told you about my partner, Mary Margaret." Amordalla nodded, "Of course, please, sit down." They did and Peter spoke. "I'm hoping that you can help her." Amordalla looked at him. "How may I be of assistance?" Encouraged by Peter, Mary Margaret poured out the whole story of how desperately in love with Caine she was and how she wanted him to commit to her or tell her it was all over. Peter smiled, "I've been encouraging Pop to tell MM how he feels but...he's not really listening to me. Could you help her?" 

Amordalla listened and heard Davion whisper to her how helping Mary Margaret could keep Caine away from Peter while Amordalla continued to pull Peter deeper into her web. Amordalla smiled, "I believe I can however, I need you to leave, Peter, all right?" Peter smiled and nodded. "i get it, girl talk, huh?" Amordalla smiled, "Yes, girl talk."

Peter left the office and went looking for Jody or one of the other girls to occupy him. Amordalla looked at Mary Margaret. "Do you have anything with you that Kwai Chang Caine gave to you himself?" MM nodded and pulled out the jade necklace he had given her for her birthday only three weeks earlier. Amordalla looked at it. "Did he make this himself?" MM nodded happily, "Yes, he did actually." 

Amordalla smiled, "Even better. Now, I need you to stay in that chair and close your eyes. Think only about him and nothing else while holding the necklace in both hands." She laid the necklace in MM's hands. She held it tightly and closed her eyes. Amordalla smiled and moved away to get something. She returned with a small vial which she poured into a small bottle of wine, enough for just two people.

After another fifteen minutes, she had MM open her eyes. "You have done well. Now, one more thing. Take this wine with you when you go to see him or, better still, invite him to dinner at your apartment. There is enough wine in this bottle for the both of you. Now, be very sure that he is the only man you want. Is he?"

Mary Margaret looked at her and nodded, "I love Kwai Chang Caine and no other man. I want him." Amordalla nodded, "Very well. Once the two of you drink this wine, he will have eyes for no other woman and you will have eyes for no other man. He will do whatever he must to please you and you him. Once done, it cannot be undone till death parts the two of you. That's why I have to be sure." She laid the bottle in MM's hands. "Remember, only the two of you must drink this and only when you are alone together."

Mary Margaret listened and nodded. "I understand and thank you so much. If you ever need anything, just call me." Amordalla nodded, "I'll remember now, go find him, leave him a dinner invitation. Go after the man you love." Mary Margaret nodded and soon left the party to look for Caine.

Peter saw her leave from the curtained booth where he was seated next to Jody, his hand under the table sliding up her leg. She moaned slightly and Peter pulled her to him, kissing her soundly, one hand caressing a breast as she pressed herself against him, practically begging him to take her again. Peter found that he liked this power he had over women. He remembered feeling like this once before, when his father had given Peter his chi in order to stop Clarence Choi from becoming Tong Leader.

Then Peter had thought he understood why his father kept himself leashed in so tightly but now, he felt like his father had been a complete fool. Peter smiled, he wasn't going to make that same mistake. True, he could now have any woman he fancied but he really only wanted one, Amordalla.

He kissed Jody again and sent her on her way, still begging Peter to make love to her but he denied her, for now. He learned that the longer he made them wait, the more they would do for him later. He went back to Amordalla's office and walked in. She looked up at him and smiled, holding out her arms. Peter caught her and pulled her to him, kissing her hungerily, his hands roaming all over her slim body. Amordalla led him to her inner bedchamber and closed the door behind them.

End Part Eight


	10. Chapter 10

Caine and Lo Si were in the library of Shambhala looking through ancient documents for any help they could find so that they could save Peter. So far however, nothing much had been found. It seemed that the kind of vampires that Amordalla and Davion were, were rare, even in the annuals of Shambhala. Caine looked at his friend, "What shall we do? I have to find a way to help my son."

Lo Si nodded, "I know but, I too do not know what to do. Perhaps you should return home, Peter may come to you on his own. You should be there for him. I will stay here to see if I can learn more." Caine nodded, "Perhaps you are right, old friend. I will go home." Lo Si nodded and soon, Caine was back in his kwoon. He looked around and saw an envelope lying on the workbence. 

He opened it and read, a slight smile on his face. It was an invitation from Mary Margaret for him to come to dinner at her apartment the next night. He noticed the delicate scent that came from the folded sheet. It was MM's perfume. He closed his eyes, and began thinking about her. The other vial Amordalla had given the raven haired detective was made of a base using MM's perfume but, with a few 'additions' Amordalla had added to enchance it's power over Caine and it was working. 

His mind was filling with thoughts of her, her hair, the way she walked, the way she held his hand. He stood there idly, thinking about Mary Margaret, no thoughts of Peter entering his thoughts, just as Amordalla had planned. Caine wandered over to the terrace and stood there, thinking things about Mary Margaret he had never allowed himself to think before.

In her apartment, Mary Margaret was looking over the clothes in her closet. She wanted to wear something soft and romantic but, not too out there or in your face. Finally, she found what she was looking for.   
It was a soft blue, floor length and semi sheer in a few places. She decided to wear some of her sexiest underware with it, hoping that tomorrow night would be their night. Peter was happy with Amordalla so, why shouldn't she be happy with the man she loved?  
Mary Margaret looked in her mirror and smiled in anticapation.

At the "Dark Moon", the party was still going on but Peter was unaware of it. He was with Amordalla in her bedroom, reveling in the feel of her body against his. His world was now revolving around her. Davion was staying quiet for now, so that Amordalla could turn him to her. Once that was done, Davion would take over, commanding Peter to do as he wanted him to.

Amordalla smiled as she looked down on her prey, lying underneath her. Peter had his eyes closed as he pushed into her, as she rocked her hips back and forth against his pelvis. She had handcuffed his wrists to the headboard of the bed earlier. As she felt him beginning to reach climax, she stretched out on top of him, kissing his face and sliding her lips to his throat. He stretched his head back so she could get to his throat.

She smiled predatorily as he kept his eyes shut, totally lost in how she was making him feel. Then, when he erupted into her body, her fangs pierced his carotid. He let out a strangled cry of surprise as she began drinking, her suckling falling into rhythm with his pulsations inside of her. He began to moan in ecstasy as the sensations she was making him experience began overwhemling both mind and body.

Even the feelings of helplessness he was experiencing were driving him wild. More of his mind broke open and Davion moved in, absorbing what was there, intertwining Peter's memories into his own, fusing them even more into one being. Soon, only one room was left locked, the room marked with the sign of the Caine family, the room that contained the core of Peter's soul and being.

Davion knew that only the trauma of the Embrace could break the lock on that room and once open, nothing would be hidden from Davion. As long as it remained locked, however, there was always the possibility of Kwai Chang Caine getting through to his son. Keeping them seperated was the key to preventing that from happening. Amordalla had already taken steps to keep Caine occupied till they could completely turn Peter. By the time Caine realised what was happening, it would be too late.

Amordalla had finished drinking from Peter and had licked the wounds closed then, she blindfolded him. His legs were then spread apart and his ankles cuffed to the foot of the bed. Now, he was scared and in darkness. These were two of his greatest fears. The third was being left alone. Amordalla smiled as she pulled out a large ostrich plume and began running it over his nude body.

His nerves were already on fire and now, he began squirming, pleading for Amordalla to make love to him again. She leaned down and said in a suddenly cruel but still soft voice, "No." She then left the bed and retreated to a chair on the other side of her room. Peter began pleading again, wanting to know what he had done wrong. She spoke, "You have to learn how I punish my servants before you can be rewarded. Learn well here, always obey me and you'll never go through this again."

She walked over to a chest and opened the top. She removed a syringe and a small bottle of a deep red fluid. She filled the syringe halfway and returned to her helpless captive. Peter gasped as he felt the needle penetrate his arm and a curious warmth began surging throughout his body. Amordalla went back to her chair to watch and she heard Davion, "Teaching him about pain and pleasure are we?"

Amordalla smiled, "A lesson I learned well from you, my beloved, by watching you condition other servants this way." Davion chuckled, "I see I had a good student." Peter began moaning as fire hit his nerve endings, sending pain shooting throughout his body. He squirmed against the silken sheets, seeking some kind of relief but there was none. His libido was in overdrive and there was no relief from that either. Amordalla watched through narrowed eyes, knowing that soon, he would break.

End Part Nine


	11. Chapter 11

Lo Si was still in Shambhala looking through the library but the search for any information about Davion and Amordalla was proving to be fruitless. He realized that they were dealing with a unique enemy. That had him worried. They needed help and, for once, Lo Si did not know where to go.

He went out into the garden to mediate. Once he settled down, he let his mind empty and become peaceful and calm. He was doing very good but then, an evil voice laughed in his mind. "You cannot stop me, old man, I tried once and failed but now, now I will succeed and there is nothing you can do to stop me now. I have always been much more powerful that any of you ever knew."

Lo Si opened his eyes and looked around. The garden was as peaceful as always. He rose to his feet and walked back into the Temple but this time, he could not leave. Lo Si looked around and saw what looked like a wall around Shambhala. The other monks looked concerned and the Master of the Temple walked over to Lo Si.

"We have underestimated our enemy. We are trapped my friend. We cannot leave and no one else may enter." Lo Si nodded, "I see but, who or what are we dealing with?" The Master of the Temple shook his head. "I do not know, old friend but, I fear for those we are concerned for. Someone or some force wants to prevent us from interfering in the affairs you spoke of and so far, they are succeeding."

Lo Si frowned, remembering what he heard in his mind and wondered if this force was one he had encountered before. He knew one thing, both Caine and his son were in even greater danger than before, cut off not only from his assistance but from Shambhala as well.

Davion was smiling as he watched his handiwork. He had been prevented from entering the material plane once by Caine and Peter, not long after the two had been reunited but this was not the Dark Warrior that now possessed Bon Bon Hai, this was his true Master, Davion was the Dark Lord, much more powerful than even the Shambhala Masters knew and, what no one then knew was that Davion had attached a part of himself to Peter, finding the part of himself that had been reborn in Peter as a part of Amordalla's spell.

Now, there was nothing to stop him from claiming his Chosen One. Once Peter was fully possessed, there would be nothing the Monks of Shambhala could do to stop him and his Queen. In taking over Peter's mind, he would know everything Caine had taught his son, everything Peter had learned at the Temple and everything since.

Davion laughed, an evil laugh that seemed to rock the foundation of Shambhala. Everything he had planned had gone exactly the way he had wanted it to and now, Peter was helpless, in Amordalla's rooms, Davion was fusing the young Caine's mind and soul to his and Kwai Chang Caine was powerless to prevent what was happening. Davion turned his attention back to his and his wife's helpless prey and grinned. "Soon, Peter," he whispered, "Soon, you will fulfill your true destiny, the once authored by your great grandfather and you will be mine!" Davion then spoke to his wife, "It is time. They think we have to wait to finish this but they are wrong. They have believed the writings I 'left' behind me. They were misdirections, lies. Peter will be ours, tonight!"

End Part Ten


	12. Chapter 12

Amordalla was watching Peter as Davion spoke to her. Peter had stopped struggling as the drug took full effect. The tears were leaking down his cheeks and Amordalla approached the bed. She leaned down, "Soon, my sweet Peter, soon, you will belong to us. Our voices will be the only ones you hear and our will will be what you obey." 

She smiled as she heard Peter's voice, quiet, submissive, "I hear you, My Queen, I need you so much, please don't leave me?" Amordalla reached down and caressed the now wet cheek. "I won't leave you, my sweet, I promise you that, now, sleep, rest for soon, it will all be done."

She then gave Peter the antidote for the pain drug she had given him earlier. He finally fell asleep and Amordalla unlocked the handcuffs. She smiled, a sweet yet evil smile as she looked at her prey. "Davion," she whispered, "Soon, soon you'll be with me again and then, nothing will be able to stop us. The Caine line will pay for what they did to you. The line ends here, with Peter."

Amordalla smiled, "True, my love, true. The first Caine has set this into motion and he will not be able to stop what we do here, tonight."  
She walked back to the bed and smiled down on the now unconscious Peter and traced a finger down his cheek. He stirred a little then settled back down.

Amordalla went back out into the club and saw the party beginning to wind down. It was almost midnight. She looked around. She needed one of Peter's colleagues to become her ghoul, feeding vessel and slave. She looked and smiled as she saw TJ Kincaid. The Commissioner's son would be perfect for what she had in mind.

Before TJ even realized what was happening, Amordalla had pulled him into one of the curtained booths and was kissing him passionately. Then, her fangs clamped on his throat, sending a surge of adrenaline throughout his young, strong body. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. Once she raised her head from his neck, she had him follow her.

She led him into another, smaller room and soon had him underneath her, feeling him tremble as she undressed him. The blood she had tasted was sweeter than she was used to and she smiled as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Tell me, my love, you're virgin, aren't you, hmmm?" She continued caressing him till he replied, his voice breathless.

His green eyes looked into hers. "Yes, my Queen, I am." Amordalla smiled, "I am pleased, my sweet. I want you to stay that way, understand? I will relieve your tensions and cravings, my sweet but, there will be no woman in your life from now on except me, understood my sweet?" 

His eyes were caught by hers, "I hear and obey, my Queen. No other woman in my life, only you, only you." Amordalla chuckled as she kept him with her for the next hour, stimulating him, drinking from him to consolidate her control and domination over him. By the time she was done, he was hers, body mind and soul. She left him asleep, her commands firmly planted in his subconscious mind.

She returned to her bedroom where she had left Peter. She could tell that Davion had been working on him, preparing his mind and body for the final takeover. Amordalla smiled as she peeled off her clothes and slid into bed beside her prey. She waved her hand and all of the candles spluttered and went out, leaving the room in total darkness.

Peter began to awaken and as he saw total darkness, fear began rising in him but then, he felt Amordalla beside him. He pulled her to him abruptly, "You're here," his voice was ragged with a combination of fear and passion. "Yes, my love, I am here, relax, I won't leave you alone." Peter began caressing her body and relaxed as she responded to him. 

As they began making love, Davion was poised and ready outside the only door of Peter's mind still locked. Peter was losing himself to Amordalla and the mysterious presence that resided within him. Suddenly, he found himself on his back with Amordalla on top of him, kissing him eagerly as his hands roamed all over her slim, lithe body. He liked how she was making him feel and smiled as she began nuzzling his throat.

He stretched his head back so she could get closer to him. Amordalla smiled and, in her mind, called to Davion, "Are you ready my beloved? It's time, time to claim what is ours." Davion replied in an evil voice, "Yes, my wife, I am prepared. Between the two of us, he will have no defense, no help and he will be ours, ours for eternity."

Amordalla smiled as she continued kissing Peter's neck then, as the tall clock struck midnight, she forced herself onto Peter, listening to him cry out as he entered her. He began pumping furiously, hard and demanding as she rode him and then, when he erupted into her body, her fangs clamped onto his carotid. Then, Peter felt fear, primal fear as the blood began draining from his body.

He struggled, he tried to get up but her strength was incredible and Peter found himself helpless underneath her body. Then, in his mind, the shock of what was happening had broken the final lock and Davion crashed open the door. Peter tried to fight him but, it was hopeless. Davion grabbed Peter's essence and pulled the terrified young man to him, his fangs fastening on the young, smooth throat, draining the chi even as Amordalla drained the blood.

Peter tried to call out for help but, the darkness had closed in so fast that nothing Peter tried would work, no one could hear him. Davion's voice in Peter's mind was evil, low and cruel, "You are ours, Peter, mine and my Queen's. You have been ours since you were born and now, we have claimed what is our property. There is nothing you can do now. You and I are now one being, one essence, you belong to me."

Amordalla had almost drained Peter totally by now and she sat up, slit her wrist and held it up to Peter's lips. Davion smiled, "Drink, Peter, drink. You have no choice, you must drink." Peter listened and began to slowly suckle on Amordalla's wrist. She smiled as the suckling grew stronger as Peter began to enjoy what he was experiencing.

Once Peter was completely back, Amordalla smiled at him tenderly. "Rest, my love, you're tired. You need to rest. Tomorrow night, you will make your first kill and realize your true power. Rest, let your voice speak to you. He is the one you can trust, along with me. Sleep, my sweet, rest." Peter laid down and closed his eyes and slept, now one with The Dark Lord.

End Part Eleven


	13. Chapter 13

Mary Margaret had packed the dinner she had cooked into a basket and drove over to Caine's place. He looked up, suprised to see her and yet, his body began to react to her nearness. She set the basket on the raised platform and smiled. "I knew you hadn't eaten yet so, I thought I would make sure you did." She began laying out the food and Caine walked over to her.

He pulled her back against him and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled as she felt that strong, warm embrace. He let he go long enough to take her coat and then, his eyes widened at the dress she had on. Her beauty took his breath away. They ate in silence and then, MM pulled out that bottle Amordalla had given her and poured out two glasses of the wine. She handed one to Caine. He looked at her as they lightly touched their glasses together and then, they drank.

Caine never could fully explain what had happened next. It was like a fire began coursing throughout his entire body. His nerves were tingling and a sweet pain began to manifest itself in his groin. He got to his feet and pulled MM to him, kissing her like he had never kissed her before. MM melted against him, totally surrendering herself to this man she loved. He carried her into his sleeping room and made love to her with a single minded intensity that quite took her breath away.

Everything worked just the way Amordalla had planned. Caine was so caught up in what he was feeling for Mary Margaret that he had no concept of what was happening to his son. Peter could not have reached him anyway but, the link between father and son was gone and Caine didn't even know it. He had no clue as to what was being done to Peter.

Caine made love to MM several times that night and the next day, his mind and heart were now so devoted to her. He did not even know that Lo Sei was trapped in Shambhala. Thanks to Amordalla's spells and talents, Kwai Chang Caine had no clue as to what was happening around him.

As Peter slept that next day, Davion was consoladating his hold on the helpless Caine. Davion's essence was merging with Peter's removing that which made Peter a unique individual. Davion absorbed it into himself, becoming the stronger, more dominant personality, keeping what was left of Peter subserviant and totally under control. Davion settled into his new vessel, reading all of Peter's memories, his experiences, learning everything Peter knew.

What was left of Peter was trapped in a dark corner of his own mind. Even his secret place had been invaded and taken over by Davion. He heard Davion's voice in his mind, "You are mine, Peter. You belong to me now. You will do exactly what I tell you to do, no questions, no hestitations. I own you, Peter, Amordalla and I both own you now. You want her again, don't you? You like how she makes you feel."

Peter began to whimper as all of those feelings began to surface again, his nerve endings on fire wanting her, wanting to feel her caress him again. He also felt something else, something he had never felt before, a hunger began rising within him, a different kind of hunger. Davion could tell how confused Peter was 

Davion smiled and his voice turned calm, caressing, soothing, "It's all right, Peter, what you feel now is normal for you, There are many thing to learn now, you have new powers, you no longer need to worry what others think about you. You can now live your life, embrace this destiny of yours. Amordalla and I will teach you to enjoy what you now possess. Tell me, what do you feel?"

Peter was trembling now and not in fear. A desire he had never felt before was rising within him and he told Davion about these feelings. Davion smiled, "Soon, my slave, soon, you will learn how to fulfill those desires, how to take what you want without asking. When the sun goes down, Amordalla and I will begin to instruct you. For now, rest, you will need your strength later."

Peter's mind fell back into it's semi conscious state, unable to resist anything thing told to him now. Davion began using Peter's body, learning how to manuever this body after having been without one for so long. Davion delighted in the strength and agility of his new vessel and he noticed that Peter looked a lot like Davion at that age. He broke into an evil grin, looking forward to unleashing himself upon this world along with his beloved wife.

End Part Twelve


	14. Chapter 14

Mary Margaret had packed the dinner she had cooked into a basket and drove over to Caine's place. He looked up, suprised to see her and yet, his body began to react to her nearness. She set the basket on the raised platform and smiled. "I knew you hadn't eaten yet so, I thought I would make sure you did." She began laying out the food and Caine walked over to her.

He pulled her back against him and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled as she felt that strong, warm embrace. He let he go long enough to take her coat and then, his eyes widened at the dress she had on. Her beauty took his breath away. They ate in silence and then, MM pulled out that bottle Amordalla had given her and poured out two glasses of the wine. She handed one to Caine. He looked at her as they lightly touched their glasses together and then, they drank.

Caine never could fully explain what had happened next. It was like a fire began coursing throughout his entire body. His nerves were tingling and a sweet pain began to manifest itself in his groin. He got to his feet and pulled MM to him, kissing her like he had never kissed her before. MM melted against him, totally surrendering herself to this man she loved. He carried her into his sleeping room and made love to her with a single minded intensity that quite took her breath away.

Everything worked just the way Amordalla had planned. Caine was so caught up in what he was feeling for Mary Margaret that he had no concept of what was happening to his son. Peter could not have reached him anyway but, the link between father and son was gone and Caine didn't even know it. He had no clue as to what was being done to Peter.

Caine made love to MM several times that night and the next day, his mind and heart were now so devoted to her. He did not even know that Lo Sei was trapped in Shambhala. Thanks to Amordalla's spells and talents, Kwai Chang Caine had no clue as to what was happening around him.

As Peter slept that next day, Davion was consoladating his hold on the helpless Caine. Davion's essence was merging with Peter's removing that which made Peter a unique individual. Davion absorbed it into himself, becoming the stronger, more dominant personality, keeping what was left of Peter subserviant and totally under control. Davion settled into his new vessel, reading all of Peter's memories, his experiences, learning everything Peter knew.

What was left of Peter was trapped in a dark corner of his own mind. Even his secret place had been invaded and taken over by Davion. He heard Davion's voice in his mind, "You are mine, Peter. You belong to me now. You will do exactly what I tell you to do, no questions, no hestitations. I own you, Peter, Amordalla and I both own you now. You want her again, don't you? You like how she makes you feel."

Peter began to whimper as all of those feelings began to surface again, his nerve endings on fire wanting her, wanting to feel her caress him again. He also felt something else, something he had never felt before, a hunger began rising within him, a different kind of hunger. Davion could tell how confused Peter was 

Davion smiled and his voice turned calm, caressing, soothing, "It's all right, Peter, what you feel now is normal for you, There are many thing to learn now, you have new powers, you no longer need to worry what others think about you. You can now live your life, embrace this destiny of yours. Amordalla and I will teach you to enjoy what you now possess. Tell me, what do you feel?"

Peter was trembling now and not in fear. A desire he had never felt before was rising within him and he told Davion about these feelings. Davion smiled, "Soon, my slave, soon, you will learn how to fulfill those desires, how to take what you want without asking. When the sun goes down, Amordalla and I will begin to instruct you. For now, rest, you will need your strength later."

Peter's mind fell back into it's semi conscious state, unable to resist anything thing told to him now. Davion began using Peter's body, learning how to manuever this body after having been without one for so long. Davion delighted in the strength and agility of his new vessel and he noticed that Peter looked a lot like Davion at that age. He broke into an evil grin, looking forward to unleashing himself upon this world along with his beloved wife.

End Part Twelve


	15. Chapter 15

Lo Si and the other monks of Shambhala were still trapped, the wall was still surrounding them and Lo Si was frightened. This was not suppossed to be happening. There was only one being capable of doing this but, he had been destroyed or, had he? Lo Si found Brother Micheal and told him his suspicions. The Monk listened and headed to the library, Lo Si following.

The two men went into a part of the library closed to the younger monks. Kwai Chang Caine would not be allowed in this room for many years yet. Brother Micheal reached out for an old, old scroll, yellowed with great age and carefully unrolled it. Lo Si helped him and Micheal soon found what he had hoped was not there.

He looked at Lo Si, his eyes wide, "It is as you believed, my friend, we are not dealing with the Dark Warrior or Bon Bon Hai, we are dealing with his Master, the Dark Lord himself. We had believed him quiet, living in a human body that severely limited his powers. What happened to cause him to select Peter Caine?"

A voice behind them made them turn around. "My youthful arrogance and pride is the cause of all of this, Brothers." Lo Si looked at the shade keenly and nodded, "You are Kwai Chang Caine, Peter's great grandfather." The shade nodded, "Yes, and I, in my youthful pride, thought I could defeat this evil once and for all. Instead, what I have done has caused this evil to fall upon Peter."

Brother Micheal looked at him keenly, "Speak, there yet may be a way. Tell us what happened." Caine told them about his discovery of an old book about the Dark Lord and how to fight him. However, I did not read the ending and, went off to find him. I had only been in America for a couple of years and I believed I could do everything. I found the Dark Lord and challanged him. I thought I had defeated him but, in my arrogance, I had not read the last part and, I did not scatter his ashes to the four winds."

Lo Si nodded and took up the tale. "So, his Queen found the ashes, gathered them up and?" Caine looked at him, "I had not realized till much later that I had bled as well and that it had mingled with his ashes." Lo Si nodded, "So, she gathered them and fashioned a spell that made certain the Dark Lord would be reborn in one of your descendants. It turned out to be Peter."

Caine nodded again, looking miserable. Lo Si shook his head. "I am afraid we are too late to save Peter from them. If that is true..." His voice trailed off and Kwai Chang Caine nodded, "Then, my great grandson must die and my line will end because of my arrogance." Lo Si was quiet then, looked up, hope in his eyes, "Perhaps all is not yet lost. If Peter has not yet killed, as vampire, then there is still hope of redeeming him but, to do that, he must come here."

Brother Micheal nodded, "Yes, there is a way to imprison him here in order to free Peter but, it is dangerous for both Peter and Shambhala and, we must find Peter's father but, he cannot come here now that this wall has been erected." The shade of Caine's grandfather spoke, "I can go to him and tell him." Lo Si nodded, "Do so, warn him, tell him the danger his son is in."

End Part Fourteen


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun set, Amordalla awakened Peter. "Come my love, it's time, time to feed but this time, my sweet, you will also learn to kill, you feel that hunger inside of you, don't you?" She purred in his ear. Peter stretched and listened to her. He liked what he was hearing and Davion was augmenting everything now that he had taken almost all of Peter's chi for himself.

Soon they left the club and Peter found himself flying over the city. Amordalla smiled watching him, soon, there would be no turning back. he would belong totally to her and her beloved Davion. She whispered in Peter's mind about the prey that would interest him, female, of course, young but, not too young, beautiful, desirable. They flew on.

Finally, they spotted a small group of young women leaving a club and Amordalla whispered to him, "Focus on one, seperate her from the others then, do what you will with her." Peter nodded and he and his Queen watched as the group left in seperate cars. Peter followed the one he had chosen and soon, her tire blew out and she pulled into a dark alley.

Peter landed softly on the ground, not too far away from her and casually walked up to her. He calmed her fears by using his police id and offered to change the tire for her. They talked as he worked and finally, the tire was changed. Then, Peter pulled her to him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, holding her tightly until she slipped her arms around his neck.

He opened the back door and pushed her back into the car upon the seat and made furious love to her, his fangs clamping on her throat as he erupted into her body. Where the car was parked, the only one who could see them was Amordalla. She smiled as she watched Peter drain his victim dry. He then got out of the car and closed the door.

Amordalla landed lightly beside him and smiled, "Enjoy your kill, my sweet?" She asked, purring in his ear. Davion was also pleased, Peter was well and truly theirs now. Peter looked at the car, his hazel eyes darker than ever and a slow, pleased smile crept across his handsome face. "Yes," he whispered, "Yes, I did enjoy that, her fear, her terror and yet, the desire I was able to arouse in her in spite of that. I like what I have become."

Amordalla smiled as Peter turned to look at her and, suddenly, he shoved her back against an alley wall and was kissing her passionately, his hands roaming all over her lithe, slim body. Amordalla was pleased at his aggressiveness as Peter made passionate love to her not more than 20 yards away from his first kill. Finally, they flew away, leaving the car and the dead girl behind.

Returning to the club, Peter and Amordalla went into her office and shared a bottle of blood she had been keeping for this celebration, Peter was finally hers and Davion's, body, mind and now, soul as well. She watched as Peter sat back, sipping his goblet of blood with an egnimatic smile on his face. 

"Well, my love," Amordalla asked, "I take it you enjoyed yourself tonight?" Peter smiled as he looked across at her. "Yes, yes, I did enjoy that. She was definitely worth persuing. Too bad she had to die but," he shrugged his shoulders, "That is that." Amordalla smiled, "Well, my love, there will be others." Peter nodded, "There is that, my Queen."

Now that Peter had killed, he was no longer redeemable by conventional methods. Now, there would be only one way to rescue Peter's soul and that was by killing him. Davion was counting on the fact that Caine cared too much for his son to kill him, no matter why he would have to. Davion smirked as he saw the fulfillment of his and Amordalla's plans.

Now, he lived again and he smiled as he settled himself fully into his new servant and slave. He was getting more and more accustomed to this body he now called home. He looked forward to a long eternity of hunting with his beloved Queen and eventually ruling this city and everyone in it. Peter had many fantasies Davion had discovered and a few of them were about to become reality.

End Part Fifteen


	17. Chapter 17

Kwai Chang Caine was in his meditation room with the circle of lit candles around him. Mary Margaret had gone home so she could go back to work. He felt better than he had in a long time but, he was still worried about Peter. He had not heard anything from his son for almost a week now and that, in itself, was unusual.

As he sat there, his eyes closed, he felt a presence enter the room, a presence that generated sadness, remose and shame. Kwai opened his eyes to see his grandfather standing before him, head bowed. the emotions were coming from him. Kwai looked up. "Honorable Grandfather, what is wrong?" 

His grandfather looked at Caine. "Peter is lost to us, because of my youthful arrogance and pride. He has killed, my grandson, killed as a vampire." Caine scrambled to his feet, shaking his head in disbelief, "No, not my..." His voice trailed off. His grandfather looked at him keenly. "He is no longer your son, he belongs to them now, to Amordalla and Davion." 

Caine stood there, speechless, his heart suddenly heavy. Now, there was only one way to redeem his son and that would be hard for him to do but, it was necessary. He looked at the shade of his grandfather. "I have to kill Peter to save him." His grandfather nodded slowly, "Yes, my child. You must, and in the traditional manner. You will need assistance. The Masters cannot leave Shambhala, the Dark Lord has erected a wall to keep them in. You must find someone you can trust here, among those Peter knows."

Caine nodded, "What about Shambhala?" His grandfather smiled slightly, "They will free themselves, never fear. Now, you must make your preperations." He was quite for a moment. "You must have great courage and remember, what you must now do, you do out of love for your son, to set him free of the evil that inhabits him."

Caine nodded and bowed to his grandfather. "I understand, honorable grandfather. I will do what I must do." Caine watched as his grandfathers shade vanished and then, he stood there in thought. He nodded, there was only on person he could trust. Caine donned his hat, boots and slung his satchel over one shoulder and set out.

He had to free his son of the evil that now possessed him and for that, he needed the help of one man, a man who, unknown to himself, would discover abilities he never knew he possessed because he was adopted and did not know his real heritage, yet. Soon, with Caine's help, Kermit Griffin would come into his own and help free Peter from Davion and Amordalla.

TBC in "Journey to the Light"


End file.
